Kuroshitsuji: The Tormented
by ChibiDaveyHavok
Summary: Ciel is plauged with nightmares of his own manor being haunted, in his dream he finds the camera obscura. He finds himself under a cursed of the tattooed priestess. If Sebastian doesn't find a cure, Ciel will become the next sacrafice in the ritual. CXS
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Fatal Frame

The doors were locked, the windows were barred, Ciel found himself alone in the dark of his manor. His chest felt tight, the only thing he had for light was the small flashlight which he grasped tightly. He took a step forward and looked around.

"What happened while I was gone…?" he asked, he had been away on a trip for the company and returned to a deserted manor. He wandered around.

"Finny!" he called with no reply.

"Maylene!" no answer.

"Bard!" Silence.

"Tanaka!" Nothing.

Ciel felt his blood rush and he continued on down the dark corridor. His eyes shifting around.

"Sebastian!" he called out but to no avail.

"Where is everyone!? Where did they go!?" he hollered and suddenly tripped over something. He looked to see what it was. A camera.

"What is this?" he slowly picked it up. "A camera?" he blinked and saw a note with it. CAMERA OF OBSCURA

"The camera obscura?" he read on and figured it that it was a camera of exorcism.

"Why would this be in my manor…?"

_Sleep Priestess lie in peace…Sleep priestess lie in peace…_

Ciel looked up to here eerie singing. "What is going on?" he asked. He held up the camera and looked through the lens, his eyes widen when he saw a tall black haired woman approach him, her skin was bright blue and her body was covered in tattoos. The temperature began to drop, Ciel stared in total awe when she suddenly disappeared. He looked around for her and lowered the camera. He peered through it once more to see her inches from him face. He went to scream but she grabbed his throat and held him up.

"No one has ever survived my curse.." she spoke like acid on her tongue as she dropped him.

Ciel Phantomhive woke up in a panic, too afraid to even scream, he panted heavily and looked around.

"A nightmare?" he muttered, suddenly his throat began to hurt, he struggled with the pain as the tattoo spread across his body, he gasped for air, he closed his eyes tightly and bared the pain, it disappeared just as Sebastian entered the room, Ciel trembled.

"Oh, Young Master, you are already up, this is rare." he said and smiled, it disappeared when he saw Ciel trembling.

"Are you alright?" he asked and walked over.

"Nothing, just a nightmare." he spoke with regained composure. Sebastian poured him some tea.

"You shouldn't read before bed, it can cause very strange dreams." Sebastian explained. Ciel sighed softly.

"Sebastian, is there such of thing of a camera that can purify spirits?" he asked suddenly. Sebastian was a bit off guard at the strange question.

"Well…its hard to explain, why suddenly the interest in such matters…?"

"In my dream…" he began and explained everything what happened. Sebastian stared intently.

"It was a nightmare, that;s all." he spoke almost coldy. Ciel nodded. "Your right."

Maylene stared silently out the window as it rained. Her heart was sighing with a bit of sadness, she did have a terrible past she knew this, but was living and working as a maid going to be the repentance she wanted? She closed her eyes.

"Every night it is the same dream…Seth…where did you go?" she muttered.

"Who's Seth?" asked Bard who had been standing behind her. She jumped and looked to him.

"Eh!? Oh, well Seth was my younger brother." she explained. Bard stared silently.

"Was?" He questioned. Maylene turned back to the window.

"He went missing over five years ago, Everyone assumes that he is dead." she spoke sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry Maylene I didn't want to bring back any hurtful memories." Maylene smiled. "Its alright…" She sat down in the break room.

"You see, my brother and I are twins." she explained. Bard listened, Sebastian had entered the room in silence.

"When we were young, My brother and I could see things most people can't, and even today…" she explained.

"What kind of things?" he asked.

Maylene smiled. "The paranormal, ghosts, demons, angels, goblins…etc. We both saw these things…that is why are eyes are so different from anyone else."

"You kidding?! That is so neat!"

Sebastian's eyes widen. _Can she see…the real me? _

"Well it becomes really annoying when I try to do housework, most of the time I trip its because some little annoyance like that trips me and laughs at me, I'm always getting scolded."

Bard grinned. "I wish I could see stuff like that!"

"No..its not pleasant at all." Maylene continued.

That night Ciel refused to sleep, he knew he would have another nightmare, his throat burned with pain and he sighed, he got up and wandered the corridors. He fixed himself something to drink and sat down.

"These..dreams need to stop.." he spoke softly and rested his head on the counter table.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright here is the second chapter of my newest fic, I want to thank Cutie Goku for reviewing! I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Fatal Frame **_

_**Bold is dream **_

_**Italic is thought. **_

_**Maylene, the maid of the Phantomhive manor stood before the large manor. Her eyes widen with fear. **_

"_**N-No! not this again!" she cried. "I thought I wasn;t going to have this dream anymore…" she slowly stepped into the decaying manor, she looked around and carefully stepped over boards and fallen pillars, in the main hall she saw something strange, a portrait of Ciel, but it was faded and worn. **_

"_**So this is really the Phantomhive Manor…but what happened to it?" she asked the air. She suddenly heard chimes and cocked her head to the side for a better listen. She slowly turned and followed the eerie sound down the hall, as she walked she heard childish laughter and groaning, she chose to ignore these sounds, she came to a large mirror in the west wing, she stared and then saw something glimmer on the rotted dusted floor. **_

"_**A camera…" she spoke as she picked up the Camera Obscura. She checked to see if it had any film which it did, thankful for her. She continued down the hall to see a door locked. After attempting to open it, Maylene noticed there was a place for a strange shaped item. She sighed and decided to explore the other wing. **_

"_**This place.." she whispered. "Was the last place I saw my brother…" Her eyes widen as she saw a figure wander through a door. **_

"_**Seth!?" she called out and followed, she ran through many of the rooms and when she got to Ciel's room, Maylene slowly opened the door, suddenly black eyes, a demonic grin, pericing pupils, Maylene stared into the eyes of a demon, she wanted to scream but it wouldn't come, she dropped the camera and ran off, running frantically through the halls, she could hear his laughter, the demon's. She reached the front door and ran out, there was bright light. **_

_**Ciel awoke later to find himself back in his room. "Maylene?" he said softly. "Was all that just a dream?" his neck began to hurt, he grasped his own throat and coughed. Sebastian walked in and stared for a moment before going over and touching his throat, the tattoos retreated. **_

"_**You have quite the curse on you." he said and sighed. **_

_**Ciel glared. "I know this!" he snapped. **_

_**Sebastian smiled. "Don't worry I will find a cure for you." he said with confidence. Ciel sighed. "I want you to check up on Maylene." he said. **_

"_**Maylene, but why?" he asked. Ciel looked to him. **_

"_**Do not question me, just do it.' he ordered and rolled over to go back to bed. **_

"_**Very well, my lord." With that Sebastian disappeared out of the room. **_

_**Maylene opened her eyes and sat up. "That dream again…" she wanted to cry. Her body was filled with pain as the tattoo spread across her body. **_

"_**Maylene?" Sebastian stood at the door. Her eyes widen not really seeing Sebastian but the demon within the butler. She screamed. **_

"_**Stay away, don't come near me! I had enough of this! I don't want to see anymore!" she cried. Sebastian's eyes widen slightly. **_

"_**Maylene, calm down… you were only dreaming." he said and took a step forward, he moved to allow light into the room. Maylene looked at Sebastian. **_

"_**What is it? I'm sorry I was dreaming…" The tattoos were gone by the time the light had hit her. **_

"_**If your alright then I will head to bed myself." Said Sebastian. Maylene nodded. She stared out the window. **_

"_**I don't want to see anymore…" she whispered. **_

_**Sebastian was exhausted. The strange events in the manor were taking a toll on him. He went to Ciel's room. **_

"_**Young master, Maylene is fine, she only had a nightmare." he reported. Ciel nodded and drifted back to sleep. Sebastian went to his room down the hall and unclothed himself. He stood half nude for a moment untill he dressed himself in his sleeping attire. (that sentence was for you Sebby fan girls!) **_

_**He lied down to sleep, and then a dream came to him. **_

_**Sebastian stared at the ceiling which was covered with a bluish darkness. He looked around frantically, he couldn't move, above him as he lied on his back was four men in masks, the masks were made of wood and stone. His eyes widen to see that each had stakes and hammers. His eyes moved around the room in search of a way out of this. The men knelt down at his feet and hands. **_

"_**Sleep Priestess lie in peace…" they chanted. Sebastian stared as they hovered the stakes over his palms and feet. **_

"_**N-No!" he cried. **_

_**The men raised the hammers and slammed down on the head of the stakes, they ripped through his skin. His eyes widen as tattoos covered his nude body, his skin turned a dark blue color as they did, the tattoos crawled up his body untill it reached his eyes in which turned them completely black. The blackness dripped from his eyes like tears. **_

_Sebastian woke with a stir and panted as he looked around his body. He was fine. He let out a shaky breath. _

"_Heh, a nightmare to even scare a demon…" he said with his composure regained. He began to think. _

"_Ciel, Maylene and I all had nightmares within the past couple of days…what does that mean?" He sighed and lied back down. He needed to figure it out quick before anyone would die. _

_The next morning Sebastian was the first one up, he woke his young master. _

"_Its time to wake up." he shook him gently, suddenly a hand shot up and grabbed Sebastian's wrist. _

"_Don't touch me!" Ciel hissed and quickly sat up, He blinked and yawned. "Oh sorry Sebastian.." he rubbed his eyes. _

"_I had another nightmare." _

_Sebastian stared. "Its alright. Here have some breakfast." Ciel ate quietly and looked to his butler. _

_Sebastian dressed his master and was about to hand him his hat when they heard Finny scream, the duo ran down the hall to see a large puddle of blood, it came from Maylene's room. _

_Finny clung to Bard like a terrified child. Sebastian looked to Ciel. _

"_I will go in, do not look." he said and opened the door enough for him to pass through, he closed it after he was in. He stared at the blood leading up to the maid curled up on the bed. _

"_M-Maylene?" he askes shocked. She shook and rocked back and forth. _

"_Idon'twanttoseeanymore! Idon'twanttoseeanymore!" she said so fast that Sebastian barely understood. He stared as crimson tears poured from her eyes which was glazed over. Her whole body was covered in tattoos. _

"_Maylene calm down." there was so much blood but where was it coming from. Then Sebastian heard that eerie lullaby. _

_**Sleep priestess, rest in peace…**_

_Maylene screamed. "No! stay away from me!" she got up to run but there in the doorway stood the blue tattooed woman she slowly stepped over to Maylene reaching out. Sebastian couldn't move, his whole body was in pain, it was overrun by the same tattoos. _

"_Run Maylene!" Sebastian shouted. It was in vain as the woman touched Maylene and they both vanished leaving nothing but the pair of broken glasses. Sebastian was able to move again and walked over, he picked it up and stared. _

"_Maylene.." he closed his eyes and sighed. He cleaned up the blood and walked out of the room. Ciel stared silently. _

"_Maylene has disappeared, but she is most likely dead." he said softly. Everyone stared in a silent awe. Ciel slowly walked away in shock. _

"_Maylene…" he muttered. Sebastian knew he didn't have time to spare, he needed to do research on that woman and the manor…with each passing second he knew he would lose more time to save his beloved bocchan. _

_Things are getting suspenseful! R/R!_


End file.
